


A Safe Bet

by howdeflightful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Grinding, I'm back baby, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdeflightful/pseuds/howdeflightful
Summary: Tybalt loses a bet against his boyfriend and naturally Minjo has his favourite idea up his sleeve...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minjo and Tybalt are my OCs! They mean a lot to me so I hope you like them/their characters! I will write more of them in the future as well as other OCs I have, so you can probably get to know them really well in the future!
> 
> > This will be a two part work!

Minjo turns to his boyfriend with a grin.  
“I win!”  
That statement has Tybalt elicit a groan in despair. He knows what his boyfriend wants from winning the bet simply by looking at him.  
“Tell me what you want, then,” he asks anyway, just to confirm his internal guess.  
“I can tell you're aware already.” The Korean’s cheeky expression grows even wider as he brings his face closer to Tybalt. He points to the older man’s crotch. “Isn't it time for you to go have a drink? A big one?”  
“I guessed correctly.”  
“Congratulations. Go on~!” Minjo leans back in his seat and places his cell beside him. The bet was based on which character would be higher in a popularity poll. The poor redhead had been so confident in his bet, only to fall short by twelve places; a considerable loss.

Tybalt returns with two bottles of water and sits down with them. He unscrews the lid of one and begins drinking. “Uwoh, you're so eager!” Minjo praises.  
“Gh- I'm not eager to do anything except get this over with!” The older blushes and turns away to continue drinking. His boyfriend smirks and shuffles forward so he can keep watching.  
“Look at it go down~!”  
“Mmff m, mmbo!”  
“You'll spill the water if you try to talk.”

  
So, two bottles later and Tybalt is full of liquid. He feels bloated from so much of it, and shivers at the discomfort. He doesn't need to pee at all, and wonders if he's going to feel gross like this for ages.  
Minjo hands him a game controller and switches on the PlayStation as well as the television. “We’re gonna wrestle now. Get your combos ready.”  
“Is this to pass the time?”  
“Yeah. And to cause you difficulties when you get desperate.”  
“Ooooof course…” _How’d I guess_.

The game flashes up on the screen and the multiplayer is set up by Minjo.  
The first round starts. Tybalt smashes strategic buttons and thrusts the joystick in the correct directions. This play style gives even the experienced Minjo a hard time. But as time passes, the movements get more erratic and easier to counter. The younger male can sense the differences in Tybalt’s character movements and can hear the evolution of the rhythmic button sounds to the disorderly mashing which has come to be.  
It becomes simpler to win, and Tybalt’s shuffling make it hard for the male to concentrate. All of the rounds played so far have been won by Minjo.  
“You're not very good at this,” he teases.  
“Well, you don't exactly have to piss, do you?” Tybalt shoots back.  
“I do, a little, actually.”  
“But yours doesn't hurt.”  
“No, it doesn't.”  
“See!”  
“I get it, I get it.” Minjo puts down his controller to take his boyfriend’s hand and pull him up.  
“Take it easy, Min! You know fully well what I feel right now! You do this holding shit for fun! How is it even fun!”

Minjo leads the other to the bedroom, home of mattress protectors and kinky toys, and sits him down onto the bed. Tybalt lies down in the middle of it, not taking any BS and feeling like he should be able to do anything he wants whilst suffering. Fortunately for Minjo, he wanted that.  
“You don't look too uncomfortable. Just enough to make you shitty at WWE but not enough to squirm.”  
“You know, for a masochist, you're shadily sadistic.” Tybalt spits back.

A hand presses on his abdomen and he winces. “Hey—!”  
“Pretty full.” Minjo ignores the exclamation. “Not enough though. You're not nearly as distended as I'd hoped.”  
He rubs a couple of gentle circles on the area, which is a little tight. “Why not drink more water?”  
“You're kidding, right?”  
“Not kidding.”  
“You get the water then.”

The Korean nods and then gets off of Tybalt to obediently do as he's told, though this will be for his benefit too. He grabs one of the bottles from the sitting room where the couple were last at, and travels to the kitchen with it. He fills the bottle up, soaking his hand with water as well, then returns to Tybalt.  
“I'm back.” He wipes his wet fingers over his boyfriend’s face before handing the bottle to him. The older sits up and makes an attempt to drink.  
“Ugh… this'll make me hate water.”  
“Too bad. You need it to live.”  
“It hurts to move.”  
“That's a good sign.”

Once half the bottle is gone, the cap is screwed back on, and Tybalt lies back down.  
“Not drinking anymore.” He states firmly. “It makes me feel sick filling up on just fluid.”  
Minjo goes back to sitting on the redhead’s legs. He massages his boyfriend’s abdomen and stomach areas. Tybalt blushes at the somewhat romantic gesture and closes his eyes. “That actually feels sort of nice. It'd be nicer if I wasn't growing majorly desperate for the bathroom.”

Minjo halts his touches and leans forward to connect his lips with Tybalt’s, lowering his crotch onto the other, grinding slowly but surely. “Mi—“  
And then a satisfied and quiet moan.  
“Mi?” Minjo pulls back to smile.  
“You want this, too?”  
“The mood is here, isn't it?”  
“I need to pee… Maybe the mood is here but…”  
“It would be so nice to” Minjo rubs against Tybalt again, his voice low.  
“Nn—“  
“Watch you absolutely losing control underneath me…”

The redhead’s breath hitches and he swallows, then lets out a breath, the word “ _Fuck_ ,” coming with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing more than I thought I would so I'm adding a third chapter!!!

“Is that so?” Minjo grins and watches Tybalt blush beneath him.  
He feels a shuffle, and watches the redhead look down. “Need to go more?”  
“Y…yeah... a-AH!!”

Minjo’s hand presses harshly on Tybalt’s bladder and holds the pressure there. “That—hurts! Minjo!!”  
“That was such a great reaction…!” The Korean’s generally uninterested looking face twists into an expression of delight.  
“Min!”

The hand is removed slowly.  
“You're definitely fuller.” Minjo is pleased and he rubs Tybalt’s abdomen again. The man below him is a little breathless from the shock.  
“It was- painful…” he replies. “I'm surprised I didn't leak.”  
“Oh, I know how to make you leak.”

Minjo watches Tybalt’s eyes widen, and then his mouth open to let out another groan as a hand shoves back down, except this time, immediately lifts itself away. The older grabs his crotch in a sudden panic, warmth spreading in his pants temporarily as he struggles to regain control. He's actually surprised at how much Minjo knows about piss. His cheeks are bright red and are burning. Minjo pulls his boyfriend’s hands away. “Bad.”  
“You mean I can't—“  
Minjo shakes his head. “That's not fair!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can't hold myself, right? But I have to hold my piss?”  
“Handsfree, that's correct.”  
“Shit…”  
“No, piss.”  
“Don't be a smartass!”  
Tybalt yanks his hands away and lays them down on the bed. Minjo proceeds to squeeze the damp area with one of his hands while his boyfriend turns away, feeling humiliation already, especially as he's groped.

He then tenses as a wave of desperation flows through him. Since he's already started to wet himself, it'll be even harder to keep control. There's a stifled whine from him as he makes every effort to not leak, though a tiny stream slips out and there's a heavy exhale followed by a sharp inhale. He feels movement a second later. Minjo is fiddling with his zipper. “Minjo,”  
“Mm?” The younger male doesn't even look up.  
“Why are you unzipping me? I thought you wanted to wet myself…”  
“I want to watch you closer.”

Tybalt’s underwear grows wetter for a few seconds and he whines. It hurts. It hurts so much. He can't move, it's that painful. If he moves he knows he’ll lose everything— “Go.”  
“Huh?” Tybalt is snapped out of his tense daze.  
“Just let go.”

Hope fills Tybalt temporarily. He can go to the bathroom?! His bladder grows excited and as if it has a mind of it all, opens the floodgates.

Tybalt relaxes. It's clear he feels amazing.  
“So good…”  
“Isn't it?” Now stop.”  
“Wh-what--?”  
“Stop, now.” Minjo grabs Tybalt’s shaft over the sopping underwear fabric then pulls at the hem to view the stream try to stop. The flow slows and Tybalt groans as he does everything in his power to go the final stretch.

He is successful. The redhead sighs and Minjo smirks. “That was awful.” He claims. “You take that long to stop? Shall I show you how to do it?”

Minjo leaves no room for an answer and tugs down his sweatpants. Directing the tip of his cock at Tybalt’s underwear, he lets loose a stream. Warmth hits the already soaking clothing and then stops.  
Then starts for another few seconds. And stops again.  
“S-so you can quickly pull up if you're caught publicly exposing yourself, big deal!” Tybalt huffs, though the blush painting his cheeks shows he's clearly embarrassed. Especially the fact that…  
“You're hard.”  
“Sh-shut up!”  
Minjo laughs and releases the rest of his bladder contents over his boyfriend slowly.  
“Wouldn't you like to piss like this? So freely?”  
“…”  
“Tybalt.”  
“Huh?”  
“You're enjoying this, aren't you?”  
“I'm, I'm… yes… a little…”  
“Go ahead and let everything else out.”

Tybalt doesn't argue and relaxes his whole body again. Minjo peels back the other male’s underwear to watch the gentle stream flow with his breathing.  
“Now stop.”  
“You're joking…”  
“Nope.”


	3. Chapter 3

Minjo is empty, yet Tybalt is still uncomfortable. It's easier to stop this time, at least. “Go again.”

“Stop.”

“Go.”

“Stop.”  
“What even is this!” Tybalt demands.   
“Cute…”  
“I'm just gonna go!”  
“Then go.”

With that, Tybalt releases the rest of his contents with a sigh. “Does it feel good?” Minjo asks.  
“I can see the appeal of your kink at this point. I don't understand the pain, though.”  
“I like pain, but you're so wimpy you won't even pull my hair.”  
“I don't want to hurt you!” Tybalt yaps back defensively, his stream forcing out for a second from the sudden tension. Minjo strokes his own cock without thinking though then has a better idea, leaning forward and rubbing the underside of it against Tybalt’s own one. Gradually, the redhead finishes and sighs again. He looks so relaxed now.  
“You made a mess.”  
“Y-you did too, Min!”   
But his voice is cut off with a wave of pleasure, as Minjo grinds at a consistent and rhythmic pace. He grows very quiet. “You're never on top…”  
Minjo gives an innocent smile which does not fit the current scene, and carries on moving.

Tybalt breathes out and feels that amazing pressure build up. Truth is, the relief had turned him on significantly, as well as the thought of his boyfriend enjoying himself from watching the little show. He moans a little, and shuts his eyes while his boyfriend does the work… Really, Minjo? Working? Minjo, on top? Tybalt will treasure this while it lasts.

The younger keeps moving fluently; they're both leaking precum from the gentle friction. Minjo travels downwards to connect lips with Tybalt, opening mouths to slide their tongues around them.

The Korean twitches and lets out a hot breath, turning the smitten Tybalt into wobbling mess of mental ‘holy fuck, I love you’s. The pool of piss is all but forgotten in his mind but in Minjo’s, the thought is there, heating him up more and more.

The man under him was so cute giving up on his bladder like that… The way he threatened to let it all go, his reactions to being told to stop, the blushes on his face, the way he sighed upon feeling the relief… Minjo remembers it all still, and wishes it lasted longer. “M-Min—“

Tybalt shifts before grabbing at the Korean and yanking him down to keep kissing. He’s growing breathless, his exhales becoming louder.   
“Mmh…” Minjo doesn't want to reply with much. And Tybalt doesn't respond, having probably lost himself to the electricity coursing around his body. The grinding hasn't stopped, even from the lanky young male above.

A foreign moan fills Minjo’s mouth, followed by the body below him freezing up entirely before relaxing, breaking the kiss and replacing the rest of the room’s silence with pants.  
His own body feels the pleasure peak and lifts his hips in his orgasm, a moan also exiting past his lips.

The redhead’s stomach is painted in white and the room filled with breathing.   
“That was… good as usual…” he smiles tiredly.   
“And you say you're not into piss!” Minjo looks back lovingly, yet his expression still holds his signature cheekiness.

It was a good evening for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing stuff like that was really difficult but I hope I did okay. I feel confident that this is some of my best writing!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
